Modern businesses and organizations face a common challenge in tracking the location of important resources in a building or campus environment. Such resources include key personnel, critical pieces of equipment, vital records, or other useful devices. These resources often relocate throughout the day according to organizational needs, and locating these important resources can prove difficult and time consuming. In order to avoid the inherent productivity loss in devoting time and energy towards manually locating these resources, it is desirable to develop an approach that tracks, catalogues, and reports the location of these important resources in real-time.